Chris Higgins (S3-S1)
Chris Higgins has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} Chris Higgins is a lead heroine from the Friday the 13th series. Character History "No! You CAN'T be alive!" - Chris Higgins. Early Life Chris Higgins was born in 1965 to two loving and protective parents. She and her older brother Richard were raised well by their wealthy parents at a lake house called Higgins Haven, where her family had lived for decades. Although her family never had a horse, her father still bought large supplies of hay and her love for animals was very strong. Chris was raised in a very proper and loving environment. She went to school at Crystal Lake's schooling system until she was sixteen years old. At the age of 17, Chris Higgins had a fight with parents when she stayed out too late with her boyfriend Rick, which resulted in Chris sneaking out of the house and running from home. While resting by a tree on that very night she was attacked by a deformed and perverted man who was animal-like in behavior. After a short struggle Chris blacked out and woke up in her own home, with her parents, who never spoke of the incident again. After that attack Chris' parents decided that it would be best for her to go to a private school, and she later went on to graduate and go to college. She didn't really keep in touch with Rick nor did she ever tell him why she left town. Her parents bought a new home in Fairfield, Connecticut but did not sell Higgin's Haven due to the many memories their family had there. Moments In Terror In July of 1984 Chris brought five of her college friends home from college to Higgin's Haven for a weekend. This was also the first time in months that she spoke to Rick at all, and told him that he was welcome to join them. Her friends included her pregnant best friend Debbie (who is the only one aware of the attack two years beforehand), Debbie's acrobatic boyfriend Andy, as well as Andy's insecure and overweight roommate Shelly and their two pot-smoking senior friends Chuck and Chilli. Chris and Debbie also were able to find a date for Shelly, with the beautiful Hispanic Vera. Once at the house Chris' weekend of fun turned to terror. While she was out with Rick a series of unfortunate events occurred. A biker gang removed gas from her van and was going to burn down her family's barn but they were stopped when homicidal maniac Jason Voorhees, who was responsible for the deaths of eleven people within the past three days, murdered two of the bikers with farm equipment and beat the third biker nearly to death. The terror continued when Shelly's throat was slashed, Vera was shot in the eye with an arrow, Andy was sliced up the groin, Debbie was stabbed in the back with a machete, Chuck was electrocuted, and Chili was stabbed in the stomach with a hot firepoker. Once Chris and Rick arrived to find the seemingly empty house, Rick was killed outside with his head being smashed by Jason's bare hands. Jason than attacked Chris and she evaded his many attacks. She even received help from one of the biker who was barely alive but Jason immediately cut off that biker's hand and killed him. Chris was able to see Jason's face and realize that he was actually the man who attacked her two years beforehand. In one last fight for survival Chris hit Jason in the head with an axe, apparently killing him (although the maniac would later be revived at a hospital and continue his trail of terror with thirteen more deaths). After thinking she killed Jason, the police arrived to find Chris in a panicking and insane state. She claims that she was on a canoe in Crystal Lake and that a woman attacked her and dragged her into the water. Due to the extreme mental duress of the event, Chris Higgins was committed to the Unger Institute where she remained for five years. Hell In Winter After much psychiatric help and observation, Chris was released from the hospital in 1989, where she was approached by independent documentary filmmaker John Claremont who is doing a feature on the Crystal Lake murders. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Category:Characters That've Been Rebooted (HRPG) Category:Suicidal Survivors